Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{50}{35}$
Explanation: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 50 and 35? $50 = 2\cdot5\cdot5$ $35 = 5\cdot7$ $\mbox{GCD}(50, 35) = 5$ $\dfrac{50}{35} = \dfrac{10 \cdot 5}{ 7\cdot 5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{50}{35}} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot \dfrac{5}{5}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{50}{35}} = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{50}{35}} = \dfrac{10}{7}$